A Thousand Years
by cristina reid
Summary: The story doesn't follow the whole song. SLASH! Mentions of non-con, but nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises._

Arthur and Morgana laughed and clapped loudly and their two friends didn't back away from the dare. The brother and sister had decided to have a sleep over with their combined friends, since Uther would be gone for the week, they would have the mansion all to themselves. They would watch movies, stay up late, play truth or dare and when Morgana, Emily, and Nim start talking about boys, Arthur would run away with Lance and Gwaine.

Arthur stood up from the couch. "Who wants more drinks?"

"We all do." Morgana clapped.

"Yeah? Well, you're going to help me get them."

Morgana stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, come on! Whoever wants drinks you get up and get it." Lancelot said as he got to his feet. "Except you Morgana." He whispered lustful. "Tell me what you want and I'll get it."

Morgana smiled. "Like I'm really going to stay in the living room by myself while you're all in the kitchen."

When she slowly stood up, Lancelot reached down with both hands and helped her to her feet.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Guys, I don't want to see my sister getting layed by my best friend in the mansion.

They walked in the kitchen laughing and Arthur pulled out a pitcher of tea and six cans of soda from the fridge. All eight teens dug in the drinks and Morgana went in the pantry to get snacks.

Nim looked to the side where the was a wooden door with three locks. "What's in there?"

Morgana looked towards the girl. "Oh, the basement."

"Why is it locked?"

"Our father keeps all his junk down there that he doesn't want us touching. He thinks we'll break his treasure."

They all laughed at Morgana's sarcastic comment.

Emily scoffed. "What does he have down there? A golden statue?"

Lancelot and Gwaine laughed.

"Yeah, I vote on another dare." Gwaine said.

All eyes met the 18 year olds.

"And this one is for Morgana."

The girl rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

Gwaine took a long drink then slammed his cup on the table. "I dare you to go inside the basement."

Morgana sighed. "It's locked idiot."

"No it's not." They all turned to Emily to pulled the lock.

Morgana's brows narrowed. "How..."

"It was unlocked." The girl whispered spooky.

"I'm not scared to go in the basement. " Morgana said annoyed.

"That was only half the bet." Gwaine said. Morgana looked at him. "You have to go in the basement and make out with Lance. OW!" Gwaine looked at Arthur who punched him real hard on the arm.

Morgana eyes met Lance's and she blushed deep. But it was her house, and she'd be damned if she let anyone make her shy in her own home. She cleared her throat then walked over to the 19-year-old, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the basement door.

"Wait! I wasn't finished." Gwaine said.

Morgana sighed and looked at him. "Now what, moron?"

Gwaine smiled innocently. "Arthur has to go with you. Ow!" This time the blond kicked the teen in the back of the leg. "If you don't take it Arthur, I'll give you truth, and the question will be, did you or did you not make out with me in the mens washroom and the pizza house yesterday?"

Arthur groaned. "Urg." He quickly made his way towards the basement door.

Morgana pushed Lancelot a little back. "In case there's any monsters. Let them have Arthur first, then we can run."

Arthur glared at her and she laughed. Arthur shook his head and made his way down the stairs first, making sure to turn on the light before heading down.

"Did you really make out with Gwaine?" Morgana asked suddenly.

"God, don't remind me." Arthur whispered pleadingly. "You two can do... whatever it is you're going to do and I'll... go find a hammer to kill myself with." Arthur said as he made his way down the stairs.

Morgana only smiled and turned to Lancelot. "Well, this is...weird."

"Weird." The teen repeated.

"Well, yeah. Not only are we forced to kiss but my brothers here."

Lance light shrugged. "Can't be too bad."

"I doubt that." Morgana argued back.

"Why don't we try first?" Lance whispered. He leaned forward and just when his lips were an inch from the girls he was roughly pulled away and forced up the stairs.

"Arthur!" Morgana yelled.

"Ok, I wasn't really going to kiss her! I was just going to see what you...did..." Lancelot stopped very confused when he was thrown out of the basement and Arthur shut the door with himself and Morgana inside. The teen looked towards the other five.

Gwaine shrugged. "Maybe he wants to make out with her? Ow!" He looked to Emily to slapped him.

"That's disgusting, they're brothers."

"I was just kidding."

XOXOXOXO

"Arthur, what the hell are you doing?"

The blond shook his head and suddenly looked very pale and like he was about to throw up.

"Arthur?" Morgana grabbed his arms worried.

The boy brought his hand to his mouth and gaged.

"Arthur, it wasn't that bad. We didn't even kiss." She tried. But Arthur only shook his head. He gave something that sounded like a sob and grabbed his sister's hand then pulled her down the stairs.

"Arthur, Arthur what are you-"

He pointed to the corner of the floor and Morgana looked over to the spot and her brows narrowed. "What?"

Arthur gave her a small push and she slowly walked over to the spot, every move Arthur made, made her pale. Who knew what Arthur saw? A snake? A dead rat? A...

Morgana's brows narrowed when she saw something that made her heart stop. It couldn't be. She walked closer and slowly brought her hands to her mouth and her eyes teared up. She shook her head and quickly ran back to Arthur. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Arthur! Arthur please tell me it's alive!"  
She jumped and suddenly couldn't breathe right.

Arthur brought his hand over her mouth. "Sh. We don't want them to hear."

Morgana used her trembling hands to remove the hand from her mouth. "The whole house is sound proof." She whispered. "And I don't care! Please tell me that boy is alive."

Arthur shook his head, not sure what to say.

XOXOXOXO

What was that sound? Who's voice was that? It didn't sound like him, it didn't sound like his master. His master was old, this voice sounded young. And there was a girl too, he could hear her. But who were these people? If the master found out, he would blame him. But he wasn't making noise. He never made noise. How did they find him?

His heart started beating faster.

On top of the strangers finding him, the master didn't let him to use the bathroom last night and he couldn't hold it any longer. Last night he ran out of options and had used it in the corner. But it wasn't his fault. The master was angry for no reason, he had been very violent last night and more rough when he took him. Which explained the pain all over his body when he moved to get a view of the strangers.

He looked through the pipes with one blue eye and his mouth slightly open at the sight that met his eyes. Not the girl. HIM. He was beautiful.

He felt his breathing pick up more, his heart beat faster. Did this mean the master was dead? He had to know. He used his pale hands to stand up. This, showing the shackles around his ankles.

XOXOXOXO

Morgana and Arthur turned to the body. Arthur's brows narrowed while Morgana's eyes widen. Behind all the boxes and all the pipes, the body appeared standing.

Arthur who didn't really look at the full body earlier because he was shaking just for seeing the bare feet, got a better view and ended up loosing his breath at the sight. The pale body wearing a long white button shirt... a familiar shirt.

Arthur's eyes trailed to the pink lips then to the eyes, bluer than the sky and clearer than the sea. A head of raven hair.

"Are you the prince?"

And the voice of an angel.

Arthur blinked in confusion and frowned. "What did you just say?"

The boy smiled a little. Showing his perfect white teeth and it was the most beautiful smile Arthur ever seen. "You're the prince, right? You killed my master, and now I'm free. Can I come live in the castle now?"

Arthur's eyes trailed to Morgana's, who was staring worried.

"The master's dead right?"

Both pairs of eyes trailed to the boy who looked worried.

Arthur cleared his throat and walked towards the confused boy. "Look..." He stopped when he saw the boy take a caution step back. "W-what's your name?" Arthur asked low.

"My name..." He looked down at the floor confused.

Morgana gulped. "I think maybe I should send everyone home early."

Arthur looked towards her and nodded. She inhaled deep. "Good thing it's only 8 o clock." She said, then quickly walked up the stairs.

Arthur looked back towards the boy who seemed to be breathing fast. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

The boy's eyes watered. "The master isn't dead, is he?" He said sadly.

Arthur gulped the blinked. He cursed when a tear fell down his cheek and he angrily wiped it. He had a feeling who the master was, seeing as how they lived in the mansion for six years already and since Uther never once let Morgana or Arthur down into the basement... well, it didn't really take a genius to put two and two together.

The blond shook his head. "No." He answered the boy's question.

The boy suddenly fell to his knees and sobbed hard.

Arthur quickly made his way over and kneeled down, but couldn't bring himself to touch the boy. Who knew what that could trigger. "Please, tell me your name?"

The boy shook his head. "He'll get mad."

"No he won't."

"He'll punish me again."

"I promise he won't. I can protect you. Just tell me your name." Arthur tried.

The boy sniffled. "Where is he?"

Arthur sighed. "He isn't here. I promise, it's not a trick."

Another sniffle. "M-Merlin."  
Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall_.

Morgana came back down the stairs breathless. "It took a while to get them to leave. Sorry." She looked to the boy who was sitting on the floor with his legs folded up to his chest, Arthur sitting next to him. "What are we going to do with him?"

Arthur stood shocked, unable to move. The whole time Morgana was gone was enough for Merlin to tell Arthur everything that happened to him. It made the blond sick to his stomach.

"...Arthur?"

Arthur looked up at Morgana shaking his head. "We need to get him out."

Merlin's eyes suddenly widen.

"And take him where? Arthur, we can't just leave him out on the street."

"I can't go." Merlin said shaking his head. "He always finds me. I tried and every time he finds me and beats me harder."

Morgana's brows narrowed suddenly as she took in the bruises on Merlin's legs and arms, old and new. She also noticed that Arthur was wiping some bloody of the boy's face. "Who did this to you?"

Merlin gulped.

Arthur looked towards Morgana with sadness and anger in his face. "You know who." He said low.

The young woman's eyes widen and she violently shook her head. "No."

Arthur nodded. "Apparently he has a dark side we've never seen." He said angrily then looked back at Merlin and continued to wipe at the cut and dried blood on his forehead.

"What's your name?" Morgana asked low.

"Merlin."

"And... the... man who lives here did this to you?" She gulped not really wanting to hear the answer.

Merlin slowly nodded.

"He did more than this Morgana."

The girl looked to Arthur.

The blond handed the small towel to Merlin and told him to hold it near his head. Merlin's eyes widen. "Where are you going?"

"It's fine, Merlin. I'm going right here."

Merlin nodded but stared wide-eyed not looking convinced. Arthur grabbed Morgana's elbow and turned her so he could whisper. "Morgana, our father's beat this boy. Not only that he... he's been... using him."

Morgana's brows narrowed. "What?" She breathed.

Arthur nodded. He eyed Merlin who was using his finger to make designs on the dirty floor. "Morgana, he's been raping Merlin every night."

Morgana glanced at Merlin before looking back at Arthur. "But where did he come from?"

"He's too scared to say." The blond answered sadly. "Morgana, he's been with his master since he was 15." He stated suddenly angry.

Morgana shook her head. "What does that mean?"

Arthur's brows narrowed. "It means our father is a dirty bastard." He growled. "Merlin's 19 now, which means he's been with him four years, Morgana. Four. He said father bought him at age 15, that's before we moved here to Camelot."

Morgana's stared shocked. "Do you... do you think this is the reason we moved?"

Arthur nodded. "I'm pretty sure if we check missing reports in London, we'll find Merlin is one of them."

Morgana took a deep breath. "Beaten and raped by our father in our own home. You think we would suspect something, anything. A sound... just... anything."

Arthur sighed. "Morgana, you said it earlier. The house is sound proof. Merlin's screams from being beaten, his cries being raped..."

"Would be stopped by the walls." Morgana said angrily. "Asshole!"

Merlin gasped and stared wide-eyed. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

Arthur and Morgana looked at the boy who was using his hands to erase something drawn on the floor.

"I swear. I promise I won't do it again."

Arthur quickly walked towards him worried. "Merlin..."

"No!" The boy curled in on himself and sobbed uncontrollably.

Arthur stood frozen and watched as Merlin rocked back and forth sobbing. "Please, please, please. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Morgana slowly walked towards the boy. "No, Merlin. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about...your master."

Merlin looked up breathing heavy through his nose. "My master?"

Morgana nodded. "Yeah. You see... you don't deserve to be treated this way. You're a human being, not an animal. Not a...sex object."

Merlin blinked and he glanced at Arthur, who nodded. He slowly reached out and brushed back Merlin's dusty hair. "You deserve to be loved." The blond said low.

Merlin shook his head. "But... I'm garbage. I don't deserve to live. Don't deserve to be loved."

Arthur shook his head. "No. Everyone deserves to be loved, Merlin, especially you."

Merlin gulped suddenly. "But I did this to myself."

Arthur blinked before he stared confused. "What are you talking about?"

Merlin's eyes met his.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Merlin was standing on the corner of the same street he always worked. Not a very good place for a fifteen year old, but when your parents die and people beat and abuse you if you didn't listen to every single thing they said, what could a child do?_

_He looked up from the floor and saw the limo stop in front of him. The window rolled down so he figured it might be a great customer. Because seriously, a limo? This one had to be rich._

_He walked up to the shiny car and rubbed his hands over the window before looking inside. "This is nice."_

_"How much?"_

_Merlin smiled. "Depends on what you want and what you get depends on what you could afford."_

_Suddenly there was a hand full of hundred-dollar bills sticking out the window. Too much to count in one shot, but the man could've had him for 100._

_He happily shrugged and got inside the limo. Once inside the window rolled up. Merlin looked at the old man and almost gagged. He never went for the older men, but a boy had to eat, right._

_"So, what do you want to start with?"_

_"What's your name?"_

_Merlin folded his legs a little too girly. "What do you want it to be?"_

_"What is your name?" The man asked annoyed._

_The boy suddenly frowned. "Merlin." He suddenly gasped when a punch when across his face._

_"Wrong! Your name is whore." The man growled._

_Merlin held his cheek and his brows narrowed. "Look I don't know who you are, but I don't role play. I don't care how rich you are." He brought his hand to the door but his arm was grabbed and he was forced to lay down on the seat. The moment he screamed the white cloth was brought his mouth and nose._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Arthur and Morgana stood with their mouths slightly open.

Merlin gulped then blinked trying to keep the tears away. "I don't know what happened after that. When I woke up I was here."

"You were pros... selling yourself in London?" Morgana said.

Merlin nodded. "I don't know how long I was out. I think I might've woken up a few times. He kept me up for about an hour fed me, gave me water, then he knocked me out again. When we came here it changed. He let me sleep and wake up when I wanted. The only thing I can't do is...use the toilet and eat when I want to. He only allows me to eat when he thinks I'm good."

Morgana blinked and didn't bother drying the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Merlin, when's the last time you ate something?"

The boy bit his bottom lip. "...Two days ago."

Arthur sighed angrily. "Ok. Come on, Merlin."

The boy stared wide-eyed. "Where?"

"Come on. You're going to take a warm bath, hot meal and sleep on a soft bed tonight." He stared at Merlin's thin frame. "And you're not going to where your master's clothes anyone. And you don't have a master. Now come on."

Merlin looked at Morgana, who smiled and nodded. The boy reached up with one hand and grabbed the blonds hand. It sent a shock through his body at the warmth and softness. When he was on his feet he was face to face with Arthur and couldn't help a smile that crossed his lips.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow, one step closer._

Arthur pulled Merlin in the bathroom where Morgana had already turned the warm water on. She turned to see Merlin looking unsure of stepping in the bathroom. The girl smiled. "I'll go get a towel and some clothes."

Merlin smiled when he walked in the bathroom after Arthur. "Pretty." He eyed the frames of colorful bubbles and the dark red shower curtain.

Arthur nodded. "Morgana decorated."

Merlin slid one finger over the marble sink. "Clean too."

Arthur smiled. "I did that."

"Liar."

They looked at Morgana who walked in holding a white towel.

"Um, Arthur, just realized, he'll have to use your clothes."

Arthur nodded. "Look in my closet."

Morgana smiled. "Already did." She lifted a black shirt and a pair of pajama pants in her hand. She lay the clothes on the rack on the door then looked towards the bathtub. The bubbles are going to overfill, you better get in."

Merlin looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Merlin?" Arthur called.

The boy's eyes met his own, and Merlin glanced at Morgana. Arthur suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh. Morgana, he's not going to get in with you here."

"Why not? He doesn't have anything I haven't seen before."

Arthur's eyes widen. "What?"

The girl cleared her throat. "I'm leaving." She turned and left out the bathroom.

Arthur looked back at Merlin who still had a blush on his face.

"Do you want me to leave too?"

Merlin bit his lip again and shook his head. He brought his pale fingers to the buttons of the shirt he wore and unbuttoned them one by one. Half way down, he started get agitated and the stubborn buttons wouldn't let loose.

"Calm down. Here let me do it." Arthur grabbed the shirt and finished unbuttoning them. When the shirt was open Arthur had to hold his breath, while part of the reason was Merlin's naked body, it wasn't the full reason. He stared at the bruises and what looked like bite marks layering the boy's body.

Arthur reached out his hand and ran a finger over a bruise then looked into Merlin's sea-blue eyes. "Do they hurt?" He said low.

Merlin licked his lips and gently nodded. "Some of them."

Arthur gulped and looked down at the thin pale legs. "If you don't mind, which ones are new?"

Merlin blinked.

"Merlin, which ones happened last night, before my father left?"

The boy looked down and grabbed the corners of the shirt and turned around as he let the shirt drop to the floor.

Arthur really couldn't breathe this time. He brought his hand to his mouth and took one big step towards the toilet, almost missing when he threw up what it ate half an hour ago.

Merlin's body started shaking when he started sobbing.

Arthur turned back around and wiped at his mouth with his hand. he couldn't bring himself to look at the bloody red marks that were no doubt made with a belt buckle. He could see the shape on the pale back. The blond sniffled then cleared his throat and forced himself to look at the boy.

"Come on, Merlin get in the tub." He grabbed the boy's arm and gently pulled him inside the water. Merlin stood standing in the water and staring down at the bubbles. "Merlin? Merlin, sit down."

Merlin used his hands to kneel in the water, then gasped when the warmth hit his skin. "It's warm." He smiled but it didn't hide his tremble.

Arthur nodded. "Calm down. You're not going to get in trouble." He said low. "Um... don't get out, I'm only going to look in the mirror." He pointed.

Merlin nodded and watched as Arthur opened the mirror to show small bottles and clean wash cloths. Merlin couldn't help but smile. Arthur was kind and beautiful. He said he wasn't a prince, but Merlin didn't believe that. His whole life... well, since he was 15 he always believed that someone would come rescue him. He always believed that one person would be his knight in shining armor. A prince in disguise.

But then, Arthur wasn't in disguise and he said he wasn't a prince. Plus he's the master's son! Merlin started shaking under the water. What if this was a trick? What if the master made his son fake being nice and the master would pop out any moment and... and...

Merlin was caught from his thoughts when Arthur turned and looked down at him. Arthur smiled and Merlin could have sworn he swooned out loud. The boy smiled back. And when Arthur leaned down and dipped the small towel in the bubbly water, Merlin scoot closer and stared right at Arthur's face. His eyes trailed the blond's features.

"If you're hungry, Morgana can make you something."

Merlin nodded. "I'd like that." He tilted his head so he was even closer to Arthur. "Will you join me?"

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes. Those big, blue innocent eyes. Those eyes that seemed so lost, so confused and so... glazed. Arthur blinked. He couldn't breathe right. Damn those beautiful eyes! They were so close, he could see himself in them. His reflection was nothing compared to Merlin's.

"Yeah. I'll join you. What do you want?"

Merlin bit his lip again.

Urg! Arthur's cock twitched.

"I can't remember the last time I had something I like for dinner."

Arthur cleared his throat. "What did you eat when you were in the basement?" He said, not really wanting to know.

Merlin took a small breath and looked down at the bubbles. "I don't know what it was. But I was too hungry to complain since I was left without meals for days at a time. I didn't know when my next meal would come. So I ate what I got."

Arthur nodded sadly. Then he forced a small smile. "Whens the last time you had pizza?"

Merlin's smiled back and seemed to get a little jumpy in the water. Over-excitement like a little child. But he seemed to try to hold it back. Arthur smiled more at this. "What do you want on your pizza?"

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

_I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._

Morgana was in the kitchen, she wanted to slap Arthur right now. She had made Merlin a sandwich so he could have something to eat, but Arthur told her to just pop a pizza in the oven. Now a perfectly good sandwhich was on the table and Merlin was going to have fun eating the pizza she bought for lunch tomorrow.

She ended up smiling. Merlin was adorable though. She couldn't say no. Her smiled slowly faded. It pissed her off to think of what Uther had done to the boy all these years. She could just take a stick and slap him herself with it.

She looked towards the living room where she saw Arthur putting Merlin to sit on the couch and watch TV. She walked over and smiled at Arthur who seemed to be annoyed yet enjoying himself at the same time. He handed Merlin the remote then walked towards Morgana.

"Is the pizza done yet?"

She shook her head. "Five more minutes." She looked at Merlin. "He seems to be enjoying himself."

Arthur nodded. "I think it's a good thing." His sister looked at him. "Morgana, do you realize that it would take a person years to get over something like this. Merlin... he seems to be getting better real fast."

Morgana smiled and nodded. "That is a good thing then. But credit is due." She looked at Arthur. "You're doing great with him and he trusts you. That's why it's working."

"Merlin come on, pizza." Morgana called.

The boy raised his eyebrows and stood up from the couch. He walked over to the kitchen nearly dropping Morgana in the process.

Arthur pulled the pizza out of the oven and lay it on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and cut it into triangles for the three of them.

Merlin looked towards the table and smiled wide.

Morgana eyed the boy as Arthur placed three plates on the counter. "Uh... Arthur..." She laughed.

The blond looked at Merlin and he sighed. "Merlin, I thought you wanted pizza."

The boy looked at the food. "I'll take that too." He said with his mouth full. He walked over and pulled a slice, letting the cheese stretch. "This is a good sandwich." Merlin moaned nodding, then took a bite of the pizza.

Arthur's brows raised.

"Oh! Merlin here." Morgana quickly handed him a cup of iced tea.

The boy grabbed the cup and took a long gulp. His eyes widen and he took a deep breath. "That's sweet." He took another bite of the pizza, closed his eyes and moaned.

Morgana laughed again, this time Arthur had to join in.

After the huge dinner, the three sat on the couch watching TV, where Merlin quickly fell asleep on Arthur's shoulder. The blond chuckled. "I should take him to bed."

Morgana shook her head. "No!" She whispered. "You'll wake him up. This is the first nice sleep he's had in... who knows how long. Let him rest. We can all sleep here anyway. Like we were going to do with our friends."

Arthur nodded in agreement. He slowly pulled away from Merlin and lay his head on the couch then lifted his feet so his thin body took the whole couch then pulled a blanket over him. The blond walked over to his sleeping bag and lay down, then fell asleep watching Merlin's sleeping form.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, whats standing in front of me_.

Merlin woke up that night feeling the need to go to the bathroom, he figured he could just go since Arthur and Morgana were both nice to him so far. So he did just that. After relieving himself, Merlin went in the kitchen to get a drink. He poured himself a cup of water then gulped it down. He put the glass in the sink and went back towards the living room.

Only before he stepped one foot in the room, a hand slapped over his mouth and pulled him back in the kitchen. Merlin struggled. He kicked and whimpered into the hand at his mouth.

He was pushed against the wall face first.

"What the hell are you doing out?"

Merlin tried using his hands to pull away from the wall and whimpered when he only succeeded in scratching his nails against the tiles.

"You think I wouldn't know? Well guess what, the moment I looked down at my keys, I realized I forgot one. And if I forgot it then it must've stayed in the basement, which means I left the door unlocked. Which means, the little bitch got out." Uther's breath was hot on his face and Merlin tried screaming for Arthur and Morgana. But no sound came out. He whimpered again.

Uther pulled Merlin away from the wall and walked him towards the back door in the kitchen. Just as the man got Merlin out of the door, Uther was pulled backwards.

Merlin quickly turned to see Arthur punch the man in the face. Merlin tried to run back in. "Stay out Merlin!" And the blond shut the door. From the inside, Merlin could hear commotion. He heard things falling, glass breaking. He heard Arthur screaming, Morgana screaming. Then... nothing.

Merlin tried to open the door but no matter what he did it wouldn't budge. He slammed his hand flat on the door."Arthur! Arthur open! Arthur please!"

He tried using his body to push the door open with his body, but of course that was useless. Merlin looked at the door then looked to the side where there were plants. The boy bit his bottom lip and pushed the plants away from the window, opened it, then climbed inside.

Merlin looked around with wide eyes. He was outside for less than two minutes and the mess looked like it had been hours. His bare feet stepped over glass and broken plants from inside the house.

He started breathing heavy through his mouth. "Arthur?" He whispered, barely able to talk. He gulped and his eyes teared up. "Arthur? Morgana?"

He stopped when he ran into the open basement door. He heard noises. "Arthur?"

"Merlin?"

The boy looked to the living room and ran when he saw Morgana getting off the floor. "Morgana? Are you ok?"

The girl gulped then nodded.

Merlin wiped at a bleeding cut on her forehead and she hissed. "Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know, it happened so fast."

"Merlin?"

The boy looked towards the basement door. "Arthur." He whispered. He got to his feet and ran to the blond then wrapped his arms around him. "I thought you were dead. You weren't answering."

Arthur took a deep breath and chuckled. "I'm stronger than I look. Besides, I'm strong for you."

Merlin looked up at him and smiled.

"Where is he?" Morgana growled. "He made me hit my head. I'd like to repay the favor."

Arthur smirked. "Not yet."

Merlin frowned. "What did you do?"

Arthur shrugged.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

_Every breath, every hour has come to this, one step closer_.

(TWO MONTHS LATER)

Morgana looked at Arthur who was again making out with Merlin in the couch. The girl rolled her eyes. "Guys, our friends will be here any minute."

Merlin pulled his lips away from Arthur's. He had been straddled on the blonds lap for the past hour with their lips locked. "I want to be like this forever." He whispered.

Arthur smiled. "Me too.

The door bell rang and Morgana ran over to the door. "Guys! Fix yourself."

Merlin rolled his eyes and threw himself on the other end of the couch. Arthur stood up then helped Merlin off the couch. Morgana opened the door and Gwaine, Lance, and Nim walked in.

Nim looked around. "Emily's not here?"

Morgana shook her head. "I figured it would be best."

Lance gave her a peck on the lips. Then looked at Arthur. "Well, where is it?"

Arthur smiled then led the way. "Lance, grab that plate right there."

The teen grabbed a plate from the table then followed his friends.

Down in the basement Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and they walked towards the pipes. "Hey. You have some visitors." Arthur smiled.

Lancelot was next to Gwaine, who's brows narrowed. He grabbed the plate from Lance's hands. "So... you're the one, eh? You're the one that put Merlin through hell? Look at me when I'm talking, bastard." He lifted the plate of oatmeal. "You want this? You want it right? You want it just as bad as Merlin did when he was down here." The teens eyes darkened. "Well, guess what, paybacks a bitch." With that he flung the glass plate to the other side of the room.

Uther growled then launged but before he could get the teen, the shackle at his ankle stopped him. He looked down and get the dirt on the floor.

Gwaine shook his head and walked towards the door. "Come on guys."

Uther's eyes widen. "Wait. Arthur... son. Can I have something to eat? Anything? Bread?"

The blond stared for a moment. "Thats up to Merlin." He looked at his love.

Merlin folded his arms and seemed to be thinking. "Beg for it." He suddenly said.

Uther's brows narrowed. "Never."

Merlin shrugged. "Come on guys."

They all turned.

"Wait! Wait! Morgana love, come to daddy." The girls brows narrowed. "Come Morgana, come on. Daddy just wants a hug."

Morgana turned and picked something up from a stack of boxes then flung it at Uther. Lancelot burst out laughing when he saw a monkey bear. He grabbed Morgana's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

Merlin shook is head and grabbed Arthur's hand. Five seconds after that, Uther was left in the dark. The man sat back down on the floor and grabbed the monkey.

XOXOXOXO

Everyone went to the living room, while Merlin held Arthur back in the kitchen. When he was sure no one was in listening reach, he looked at Arthur. "When are you going to call the cops?"

The blond shook his head. "I told you Merlin. It's up to you."

The boy took a deep breath. "I just think... I think you should make that decision."

Arthur blinked.

"I don't think I would ever be ready Arthur. Because it feels so... good to get back at him, you have no idea how good. I wanted this for what feels like forever. But it also feels wrong. And I don't think I'll ever feel safe unless he's away from us."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Do you want to call the cops?"

Merlin gulped then shook his head.

The blond smiled. "You want me to do it?"

Merlin inhaled then nodded while holding his breath.

Arthur grabbed the phone from the counter and wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulder then dialed. Merlin lay his head on the broad chest where he felt safe.

He finally found his prince.

_I have died everyday waiting for you._  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years._  
_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you._  
_Time as brought your heart to me, I have loved you._  
_For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_.

Review Please :)


End file.
